1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a data transreceiving apparatus and method, and more specifically, to a data transmitting apparatus which transmits multi-channel audio signals in a wiry interface environment, a data receiving apparatus, a data transreceiving system, a data transmitting method, a data receiving method and a data transreceiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multi-media environments have recently been implemented, various wiry interface environments for transmitting data have been proposed. For instance, High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL) regulate transmitting standards of video data, audio signals, and controlling signals in various formats. Specifically, according to the advancement of the multi-media environment, transmitting standards of multi-channel audio signals are being actively discussed in order to implement transmission of high quality of sounds.
So far, standards regarding audio channels from 2 to 8 channels have been suggested. However, in the multi-media environment, transmitting standards of audio signals having 9 or more than 9 channels may be required. When transmitting the multi-channel audio signals, various formats and device environments that are used traditionally should be considered.